pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sandia María~Debut Live~ Amazing Castle
Idol:Sandia María Songs:Amazing Castle/Pajarillo Coords: CC:Extravagant Queen Cyalume Coord Coord: Live: Golden Apple Coord Tricolore Venezuelan Coord Antes del Live Era una calida fresca de Otoño, y se veia a una chica cansada de un viaje,dormida en un cuarto (no pues ni modo que en un piso xD) thumb|center|322px Ginagi~Chan -Aparece Sawako quien se sienta en la punta de la cama- Sawako....Sama -va despertando la chica abriendo sus ojos poco a poco - thumb|center Ohayo-Sonrie Sawako- ¿Estoy en Japón? -Preguntó María sonriendo- Si -le respondió Sawako con una sonrisa y para sorpresa de ella, María le dió un tierno abrazo- Toda la mañana estuvieron ocupadas, haciendo el papeleo para que María estudie en Avocado, al terminar todo le dijeron a María que tendría que compartir habitacion con Shion y Sawako, no fué problema Shion no se encontraba allí así que lo que hicieron fué dejar todo allí e irse a PriPara, María estaba emocionada,nerviosa, Sawako tuvo que comprar bolsas ya que María estaba tan nerviosa que casi vomita el almuerzo, al llegar a PriPara,María entrego unos papeles ya que ella quería entrar con su propia Brand y quería que la reconocieran por ser ella misma,cuando entró muchas personas la miraban lo cual la hizo sentirse un poco incomoda y lo unico a lo que acudió fué a tomar de la mano a Sawako y ocultar su cara lo más que pudiera, andubieron un rato y Sawako le enseñó lo que pudo de PriPara a María, ella estaba encantada de vez en cuando soltaba a Sawako para salir corriendo a ver algo, más feliz no podia estar, Sawako miraba a María y sonreia ya que su cara era tan feliz que no podía estar seria ni triste,fueron a comer y al terminar Sawako fué llevando a María por una ruta para poder hacer el live, Sawako ya la había escrito pero debía dejar que María estuviera mas tranquila. Mira todo esto es tan lindo ¿no lo crees? -volteo María- thumb|center Si -respondió Sawako- María es hora de que hagas tu live.¿estas lista? María miró a Sawako y le dió a entender que estaba lista pero que le asustaba el hecho de que su padre nunca le acepto que ella cantara y menos que bailara, el solo hecho de que a María le venia a la cabeza la imagen de una niña de 7 años cuyo padre tenia un cinturon en la mano para castigarla tan horriblemente por solo Cantar, le asustaba, Sawako la abrazo y le dijo que no importaba que todo estaba bien, que ya estaba con ella,María asentó la cabeza y le dijo que el acto debia comenzar. '' Lista Mi Reina Roja? -dijo Sawako sonriendo- Si! -Respondió María energeticamente- Live María: H-Hola -mira hacia todos lados asustada, respira profundo y continua- Mucho Gusto! Watashimo Sandia María! *suenan castañuelas* es un placer conocerlos,yo vengo del País mas bello y mas bonito del Mundo! '''Venezuela' Estoy orgullos de ser quien soy, y espero que mis sueños se puedan cumplir,aparte de Pasar de La Oscuridad a la Inmortalidad, espero ganarme muchos fans y ser amigos ^^, sin más preambulos Amazing·Castle!!! Bikkuri gyōten okkē Omocha BOX hikkuri kaeshite gāru~ Debi jeru gaārurura rura rura PuriPa~ra Itazura zuki monsutā ga kamingu appu Debi jeru gaārurura rura rura PuriPa~ra Hako kara jeru~ shōkan deru derubī Poppu appu nano Tobidashita (Pyon) Aro/Mika omocha no heitai to ne (Let's Go) Issho ni okashina kyassuru wo (Torikku) tsukutchau nda yo (Torikku) Majikku (Torikku) makaron de (Rakkī) Oishī fantasutikku (Torikku) Hajimaru yo (Torikku) kōshin wa (Torikku) māchi de rattatta (I~ei) Making Drama! Switch On! ''-En el MD María esta sentada en una silla con un vestuario parecido al de la Reina Roja, al parecer esta dormida al sonar las doce de la media noche esta se levanta y empieza a bailar como un muñeca cuando le dan cuerda, luego aparecen muchos principes bailando junto a ella y luego de la nada ellos desaparecen y María aparece enjaulada,encadenada y rodeada de espejos, sabiendo que todo le que había pasado era una falsa ilusión-'' The Illusion of the Midnight Ball CYALUME TIME!! Itazura monsutā mo (Torikku) amai mono ni (Torikku) yowai tte Makafushigi (Rakkī) kitto waratchau kara (Torikku) Torai shite ne (Torikku oa torīto) chachacha chaimu ga nattara ne Itazura monsutā mo (Torikku) oningyō to ne (Torikku) go aisatsu (Torikku) Budōkai (Uerukamu) hora ne waratchau desho? (Torikku) Torai shichae (Torikku oa torīto) chachacha chaimu ga nattara ne Debi jeru gaārurura rura rura PuriPa~ra Debi jeru gaārurura rura rura PuriPa~ra María:Bueno amigos mios, ahora dejenme presentarles un pequeño trocito de mi país con ustedes ¡Pajarillo! -se cambia al Tricolore Venezuelan Coord- Voy a dedicar mi canto a mi patria y mi bandera sabana q tanto quiero hijas de tierras llaneras. Esteros y morichales caminos y tolvaneras con la compañía sagrada del cuarto y arpa llanera. Mi llano que lindo eres que lindo es el ser llanero llanura q me has parido y que te quiero de veras permíteme que te diera de mi canta una pajarillo Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….. Pajarillo pajarillo que cantas por donde quieras vamos a unir el cantar pa cantarle a Venezuela la tierra que pare machos y no se dan donde quieran de esos que a riegan la vida cuando toca defenderla como hizo bolívar el que libertador fuera que lucho a capa y espada por defender un nuestra tierra nosotros que no podemos hacerlo como el lo hiciera vamos hacerlo cantado pero con voz altanera que retumben los caminos que recorran las fronteras para amante de legado y fija nuestra bandera ya que desde muy pequeño nos recorre por la venas amar querer y sentir nuestra patria Venezuela Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaa.... El tema voy a cambiar por una causa en reclamo que no se olvide el folklore vida del venezolano me voy a unir a la lista de copleros afamados y en mi inspiración otorgó pa jamás olvidarlos al caral de palmarito por coplero vergatario a Luis sola del cubiro de los llanos veterano a Luis custodió Loyola viejo cantor afamado y el grandioso florentino en que canto con el diablo al chistoso simón Díaz por su famoso cabello me despido por ahora para volver no se cuando y nombrar mas cantadores que hasta vivirán luchando por defender el folklore y costumbres de mi llano Gracias Mi Gente! Olé! Despues del Live Aroma:............*mente:♡ 4 ♡ * Mikan:PAJARILLO PAJARILLO! Fuwari:Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! Garuru:¬-¬ Yuriko:WAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! *aplaude como loca* -Por otro lado- Sawako:Mafer! lo hiciste muy bien ^^ María:NO PUEDO CREERLO ¡LO HICE! ¡LO HICE! *la abraza* Sawako:*la abraza de vuelta* Y esto es solo el comienzo ^^ Categoría:Live Categoría:TICK2 Categoría:María Live Categoría:Debut Live Categoría:Sandia María Categoría:Yuriko Gomez